


Sleep

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 23, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Ahsoka and Obi-wan have a conversation.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Sleep

“Master Obi-wan?” Ahsoka says as she pokes her head into Obi-wan’s office. It’s strangely warm and reeks of caf. She wrinkles her nose as she steps further into the room and finds a dozen cups of cold caf laid out on the desk. Obi-wan is fast asleep with his head buried in his arms, surrounded by data pads and a few holographic projectors.

“Master Obi-wan?” Ahsoka says, louder this time.

Obi-wan jerks awake, his hand flying out and knocking over a cup of tea. Ahsoka catches the glass with the Force before it spills.

“Ahsoka?” Obi-wan says. He rubs his hands over his face and wipes the sleep from his eyes. The data pad he had fell asleep on had left an imprint on his cheek, but Ahsoka decides not to comment on it. No, her attention is drawn to the shadows under his eyes and the paleness of his cheeks.

“Are you alright?” she asks.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit tired,” he says. He glances around his deck, then picks up one of the cold cups of caf. He makes a face, then drinks it down. “What can I do for you?”

“I have the updated manifest,” she says.

“Thank you, Padawan.” Obi-wan takes the data pad from her and powers it on. He looks like he’s only staying awake by sheer strength of will.

“Not to overstep,” she says. “But you look like you need a nap. A real one.”

Obi-wan sets the pad down and looks up at her. “I’m afraid proper sleep has eluded me these past few nights. But you can tell Anakin it’s nothing to worry about. I’ve already talked to the healers and I tried that tea he sent me.”

“Anakin didn’t send me.”

“Really?” Obi-wan says, raising an eyebrow. Ahsoka nods and Obi-wan’s expression softens. “I’m alright. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“If you want a sparring partner or something, I’m free,” Ahsoka says. “I always sleep better afterwards.”

Obi-wan smiles. “I might just take you up on that.”


End file.
